1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to panel member carrying devices and more specifically it relates to a panel member carrier system for allowing a single person to easily transport one or more panel members.
Construction workers often times have to transport one or more panel members such as sheet rock or plywood. These panel member generally are comprised of a length of eight feet and a width of four feet. Usually one or more workers are required to transport the panel members because of the awkwardness of carrying large panel members. This is time consuming and not practical for smaller operations. Hence, there is a need for a panel member carrier system that easily allows an individual to transport one or more panel members without undue burden.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Panel member carrying devices have been in use for years. Typically, conventional panel member carrying devices comprise a handle with a hook member attached thereto that is positionable underneath the bottom edge of the panel member. The user then must lift the panel member from a substantially low position.
The main problem with conventional panel member carrying devices is that the user must significantly lower their body to position the hook member below the bottom edge of the panel member thereby placing a significant strain upon the user's back. In addition, conventional panel member carrying devices do not adequately balance the panel members thereby causing significant problems for transporting the panel members upon inclines and declines such as stairways. An additional problem is that conventional panel member carrying devices allow only one place to grip thereby requiring the user to utilize their free hand to retain the balance of the panel member.
Examples of conventional panel member carrying devices include U.S. Pat. 4,982,987 to Riggins et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,397,158 to Brass et al.; U.S. Pat. 5,540,471 to Whitney; U.S. Pat. No. 4,695,085 to Cassels; U.S. Pat. No. 4,113,160 to Spiers which are all illustrative of such prior art.
Riggins et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,982,987) discloses a masonry block tool for picking up, transporting and laying webbed masonry blocks. Riggins et al teaches a handle member, a pair of cross handle members, a tongue member, and an end blade member.
Brass et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,397,158) discloses a wallboard carrier for readily lifting and carrying wallboard. Brass et al teaches a supporting platform and a pair of shanks extending from the platform leading to a horizontal handle.
Whitney (U.S. Pat. No. 5,540,471) discloses a hand tool for handling sheet material. Whitney teaches an elongated body having a handle portion, a shank portion and a foot portion.
Cassels (U.S. Pat. No. 4,695,085) discloses a sheet carrier. Cassels teaches a pair of plate components pivotally attached to one another with the lower plate having a foot portion for engaging a sheet member.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for allowing a single person to easily transport one or more panel members. Conventional panel member carrying devices provide inadequate balancing of the panel members. In addition, conventional panel member carrying devices are not as suitable for engaging one or more panel members.
In these respects, the panel member carrier system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a single person to easily transport one or more panel members.